Portable memory cards are increasingly being used to provide removable storage for host devices, including media players, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, portable radios, global positioning system (GPS) devices, digital cameras, and combinations thereof. Most of these host devices typically hold a single removable, portable memory card. However, in some instances, a user may desire to carry additional portable memory cards. For example, portable memory cards that are preloaded with music are increasingly being used in portable media players. A user may desire to play the media on one portable memory card while carrying one or more additional portable memory cards with different media to which the user desires listen at a later time. One problem with this scenario is that portable memory cards have a very small form factor and are easily lost or damaged.
Enclosures exist for storing portable memory cards. For example, clam shell type enclosures for holding portable memory cards for GPS devices are currently available. However, such enclosures are cumbersome to carry and sometimes difficult to open. In addition, because such enclosures are separate from the host, they may not travel with the host and are subject to some of the same problems, e.g., loss or unavailability, as portable memory cards that are loosely carried separately from the host.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for improved holders for portable memory cards and methods for manufacturing such holders.